creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Vorbotenexperiment
= Original ("The Harbinger Experiment) von Zyon J = ---- Die Welt, in der wir leben, ist voller Dinge die wir nicht verstehen. Da wir Menschen neugierig sind, versuchen wir naturgemäß diese Dinge aufzuspüren. Dies mündete in bemerkenswerten Entdeckungen und Erfindungen, die wir uns vor einhundert Jahren nicht hätten vorstellen können. Wir besiegten Krankheiten, bauten bis zum Himmel selbst und erschufen sogar Maschinen, die uns jenseits der Wolken und in die Sterne tragen konnten. Könnten unsere Vorfahren uns und was wir schufen sehen, ich bin sicher, sie sähen uns als Götter. Unsere angeborene Neugier und unser Wissensdurst haben uns aber nicht immer zu Größe geführt. Wahres Übel und Dunkelheit wurden bei der Eroberung des Wissens durch die Menschheit enthüllt. Und letzten Endes, fürchte ich, wird dieses Übel unser Verhängnis sein. Ich sage das nicht als großer Philosoph, der bloß dasaß und über Dinge grübelte, nein, ich sage dies, weil ich es gesehen habe, erfahren habe. Ich war Teil davon. Das Ereignis, das ich weitergeben will, ist in seiner Gesamtheit wahr, das schwöre ich. Ich bin sicher, dass dies auf taube Ohren stoßen wird, und viele werden dies für bloß eine weitere schaurige Geschichte halten, die billige Kitzel verursachen soll, aber ich verspreche, dass das weder meine Absicht noch der Zweck ist. Der Zweck dieser Geschichte ist zu warnen: Vor dem, was hinter dem Schleier dessen lauert, was wir sehen und verstehen; zu zeigen, was uns in der Dunkelheit erwartet. Auch ich selbst verstehe es nicht. Was ich erzählen will ist passiert, und ich bin sicher, dass es wieder passieren wird. 1971 traf ein nicht allzu bekannter Wissenschafter Vorbereitungen für ein hochgeheimes Projekt mit dem einfachen Titel "Das Vorbotenexperiment". Ich würde gern die Identität des Wissenschaftlers aus persönlichen Gründen geheim halten, daher werde ich ihn diese Erzählung hindurch als "Zimmerman" bezeichnen. Zimmermans Vorgeschichte bis 1971 ist bestenfalls unklar. Aus der Zeit davor ist über ihn lediglich bekannt, dass er irgendwo in Maryland mit einer seltsamen Faszination für das Okkulte und Übernatürliche aufwuchs. Dies machte ihn später zu einem Ausgestoßenen unter seinen Kollegen, infolge der Art, wie das Metaphysische verachtet wurde (und noch immer wird). Zimmermans Meinungen bezüglich des "andersweltlichen" waren jedoch nicht der einzige Grund für sein Außenseiterdasein; es waren seine Methoden, wegen denen seine Fachkollegen ihn weithin nicht akzeptierten. Zimmerman was seinerzeit wohlbekannt dafür, rabiat und über alle Maßen kaltherzig zu sein. Er kümmerte sich nie um die Mittel; alles was zählte waren die Ergebnisse, und wenn er die Ergebnisse für kostbar genug befand, war alles recht um sie zu bekommen. Es war seine unstillbare und brutale Gier nach der Wahrheit, die ihn unter denen gefürchtet machte, die ihn kannten. Und die wenigen, die ihn kannten und ihn nicht fürchteten, glaubten an ihn und folgten ihm und seiner Arbeit genau. Das Wort "Vorbote" allein hat einen so geheimnisvollen und bedrohlichen Beigeschmack. Vielleicht ist es die Art wie es uns von der Zunge geht oder vielleicht bloß wegen der Assoziation mit dem Projekt, aber das Wort schien immer einen gewisses Maß an Unheil in sich zu tragen. Was Sinn ergeben würde, denn das Wort bedeutet auch "Warnung" oder "Vorankündigung". Ich kann mir Zimmermans Grund nicht vorstellen, warum er dem Projekt diesen Namen gegeben hat, aber im Nachhinein passt er vollkommen. Zimmerman kam zu einigen Auserwählten (mich eingeschlossen); er erzählte uns, dass er an "etwas großem" arbeitete und dass er Leute brauchte, die Verschwiegenheit bewahren könnten und nicht unnützes Geschwätz über seine Arbeit verbreiten würden. Während er einigen von uns nicht völlig traute wusste er, dass wir Fachleute waren und - aus irgendwelchen Gründen - alle dringend Anstellung brauchten. Ich hatte in der örtlichen Klinik als Arzt gearbeitet, wurde aber beim Stehlen von Medikamenten erwischt und prompt entlassen. Das hinterließ einen sehr dunklen Fleck auf meinem Lebenslauf, weshalb Arbeit schwer zu finden war. Zudem war ich gebürtig aus Alaska und wohnte nahe der Stelle, an der das Experiment stattfinden sollte, von daher könnte man sagen, dass ich eine bequeme Wahl war. Wie man sich vorstellen kann, ergriff ich die Gelegenheit. Es war schwer, das nicht zu tun als ich die Auszahlung sah. Von uns wurden insgesamt fünfzehn eingestellt. Manche waren seine Kollegen, die seit einiger Zeit mit ihm gearbeitet hatten, manche waren Wartungsarbeiter und einige wurden als "persönliche Sicherheitskräfte" eingestellt. Ich war die einzige medizinische Fachkraft. Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie er an die für das Projekt notwendigen Gelder gelangte; ich wäre nicht völlig überrascht, wenn seine Finanzierung nicht ganz legal war. Aber legal oder nicht, ich brauchte das Geld und er bezahlte. Rückblickend ist das eine Entscheidung, die ich zu bedauern lernte. Nachdem Zimmerman sein Geld bekommen hatte, kaufte er davon ein relativ großes Grundstück tief in der gefrorenen Wildnis Alaskas. Und auf diesem Stück Land errichtete Zimmerman ein Bauwerk aus Beton, eigentlich einem Bunker nicht unähnlich. Der einzige Unterschied lag in seinem Ziel, möglichen Schaden innerhalb der Konstruktion zu halten anstatt ihn von außen abzuschirmen, wie er sagte. Der Großteil der Konstruktion zog sich unter die Erde, was den Effekt hatte, dass der Untergrundkomplex von außen wesentlich kleiner wirkte als er tatsächlich war, wie man erwarten würde. Es gab nur einen Zugang, um die unterirdische Konstruktion zu betreten oder zu verlassen: Über eine Leiter, die von einem kleinen, unaufdringlichen Betongebäude auf der Oberfläche (was ich von nun an der Bequemlichkeit halber als das "Eingangsgebäude" bezeichnen werde) in das darunter liegende Netzwerk führte. Nachdem alle nachts ins Bett gegangen waren, wurde die Luke, welche die Leiter beherbergte, mit einer sehr großen und dicken Metallklappe versiegelt. Zimmerman nahm es damit sehr genau. Nicht sehr weit vom Eingangsgebäude entfernt befand sich eine Reihe von Holzhütten, die als Schlafquartiere für das von Zimmerman eingestellte Personal dienten. Verglichen mit dem Eingangsgebäude auf der Oberfläche war das Untergrundsystem gewaltig. In der Mitte des Komplexes befand sich der Kontrollraum. Hiermit war die Elektronik und ähnliches der Anlage verbunden, was Sicherheitskameras, Lampen und Türkontrollen mit einschloss. Konsolen, Monitore und Computer kleideten die Wände dieses großen, zentralen Raumes. Hier endete auch die Leiter vom Eingangsgebäude im Untergrundkomplex. Mit dem Kontrollraum waren drei Türen verbunden; eine führte in einen kleineren Raum, der als Krankenstation diente, eine weitere Tür führte zu einem Pausenraum und die dritte zu den Korridoren. In den Korridoren begann der Komplex sich überaus unheimlich anzufühlen. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren sie in einer äußerst verwirrenden Anordnung angelegt worden, die in Kreisen verlief und in wahren Sackgassen endete. Diese Flure machten den Großteil des Komplexes aus und es war sehr leicht, sich in dem Labyrinth zu verirren, wenn man mit dem Komplex nicht vertraut war. Wenn man aber wusste wohin man ging, fand man sich bald vor einem von drei neun Quadratmeter großen Räumen wieder. In jedem Raum war in einer Ecke eine Kamera angebracht, und alle drei Kameras waren mit einem dazugehörigen Monitor im Kontrollraum verbunden. Kameras befanden sich außerdem vereinzelt in den Korridoren, so dass ganz gleich wer die entsprechenden Monitore beobachtete, er überall hin und wann auch immer er wollte sehen konnte. Schwere Metalltüren standen in den Eingängen zu den drei neun Quadratmeter Räumen, und um sie zu öffnen musste man einen vierziffrigen Code in ein Bedienfeld neben der Tür eingeben. ---- Ich erinnere mich, wie schlimm mich die Korridore verängstigten als ich zum ersten Mal in den Komplex kam. Ich war nämlich immer schon klaustrophobisch, und diese Gänge waren eng. Die Geräusche (oder genauer: Das Fehlen von Geräuschen) war für mich eine enorme Quelle der Angst in diesen düsteren, schmalen Fluren. Es war immer so unnatürlich still, als habe die gesamte Welt aufgehört, sich zu bewegen. Es fühlte sich tatsächlich an, als sei man dort unten gefangen. Glücklicherweise aber wagte ich mich nur selten in diese Korridore, da ich der einzige medizinische Fachmann in der Anlage war und praktisch keinen Grund hatte, hinein zu gehen. Anfangs fand ich es recht eigenartig, dass Zimmerman nach einem Mediziner wie mir auf einem Projekt wie diesem fragen würde, aber als alles vorbei war, verstand ich warum. Das offizielle Ziel des Vorbotenexperiments war, die Effekte längerer Isolation auf den menschlichen Verstand zu testen und zu beobachten. Das stand zumindest auf den Berichten, die versendet wurden. Aber allen, nicht am Projekt teilnehmenden unbekannt, die Versuchspersonen ausgeschlossen: Der wahre Zweck war viel düsterer. Wie ich schon sagte hatte Zimmermam schon immer eine Obsession mit dem Okkulten und Übernatürlichen. Er bemühte sich, sich selbst denen zu beweisen, die nicht an ihn glaubten. Er wollte physikalische Beweise, dass das Übernatürliche ein reales Phänomen war, und er wollte der erste sein, einen solchen Beweis zu erbringen. Der wahre Zweck des Vorbotenexperiments war Beweise für das Metaphysische zu finden; für eine Welt, die wir nicht sehen konnten. Der Gedanke daran war natürlich ein kleines bisschen einschüchternd und sogar beängstigend, aber es war Zimmermans Methode, das zu erreichen, die wirklich grauenerregend war. Zimmerman glaubte, dass er in der Lage sein könnte, ein Portal zwischen Welten vorübergehend zu öffnen, um es drei "Entitäten" zu erlauben, in unsere Welt herüber zu wechseln, und jedes dieser Wesen würde in einem der drei Räume gefangen sein. Zimmerman hatte die Theorie, dass jegliche "Entität" versuchen würde, sich an dem nächsten lebenden Ding fest zu halten, das die Kapazität dafür hatte. Er wollte dieses "Verfahren" nutzen, einen Geist in physischer Form zu binden indem er ihm erlaubte, in ein lebenden Wesen einzudringen, dem eine von Zimmerman entwickelte, komplizierte Mixtur injiziert worden war. Theoretisch sollte dieses Präparat die Entität daran hindern, einfach wieder das zu verlassen, an was es gebunden war; seine einzige Möglichkeit, den Wirt wieder zu verlassen, dem das Präparat gespritzt worden war, war durch Tod. Laut Zimmerman musste der Wirt etwas lebendiges sein, mit einem Willen der stark genug war, um die Besessenheit zu überleben. Und es gibt nur eine bekannte Spezies, die ein solches nötiges Maß an Willen besitzt: Menschen. Zimmerman hatte auch etwas unternommen um sicher zu stellen, dass die Entitäten nur die drei Räume betreten und dass nur eine Entität in jedem Raum sein würde, aber ich kann nicht sagen was genau er getan hatte. Eigentlich weiß ich fast nichts, wenn es darum geht, wie Zimmerman das, was er tat, fertig brachte. Er zog es vor, seine Methodik für seine engsten Kollegen und sich selbst zu behalten, höchstwahrscheinlich wegen seiner Paranoia, jemand würde seine Ideen stehlen und den Erfolg für besagte Ideen einstreichen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass dies das wahre Ziel war, bevor ich unterschrieb, hätte ich vielleicht die Sache überdacht. Aber Zimmerman hatte beschlossen, uns nichts zu sagen bis wir uns an seinem "Bollwerk" versammelt hatten. Selbst wenn einige von uns hätten gehen wollen, ich bezweifle, dass es uns erlaubt worden wäre. Das Sicherheitspersonal, das Zimmerman eingestellt hatte, war ihm und der Auszahlung gegenüber loyal; es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Zimmerman ihnen den Befehl gegeben hatte, niemanden gehen zu lassen. Es gab drei verschiedene Probanden in dem Experiment. Alle waren in Alaska geboren und jeder war in dem Glauben zum Projekt gelockt worden, dass er an einer harmlosen Untersuchung über die Effekte von Isolation auf den menschlichen Verstand teilnehmen würde, wie ich zuvor erwähnte. Weshalb auch keine der Versuchspersonen Einspruch erhob als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie in einen der drei erwähnten Räume gesperrt werden würden. Die erste Versuchsperson war ein junger Mann; er war offenbar arbeitslos und brauchte dringend das Geld, das für die Teilnahme an der Untersuchung geboten wurde. Die zweite war eine Frau; man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie eine Abhängige irgendeiner Art war. Der dritte und letzte Proband war ein älterer Mann; ein Landstreicher, wenn ich raten müsste. Die eine Gemeinsamkeit war, dass niemand von ihnen noch Freunde oder Familie hatte. Kurzum, niemand würde sie vermissen, weshalb sie für das Projekt ausgewählt wurden. Es tut mir leid, ich wünschte ich könnte mehr Angaben zu den Probanden machen, aber alles stammt aus meiner Erinnerung und mir wurden von vornherein wenig Auskunft über die drei gegeben. Das Experiment begann offiziell nicht bis 1987, 16 Jahre nach seiner ursprünglichen Bekanntgabe. Ich war begierig, anzufangen, daher packte ich meine Sachen und brach zum Komplex auf sobald ich konnte. Ich kam am Gelände eine Woche bevor die Probanden überhaupt unterschrieben hatten an, und einen Monat bevor das Projekt auch nur anfing. Ich war keineswegs der erste, der eintraf. Als ich ankam waren Zimmerman, seine Kollegen und das Sicherheitsteam bereits aufgeschlagen. Ich schätze man könnte sagen, dass ich zu den Leuten gehörte, denen Zimmerman nicht zugetraut hatte, als erste anzureisen. Wir etwa eine Woche vor Beginn des Experiments vollzählig. Es gab einen spürbaren Graben zwischen den einen, die bloß des Geldes wegen da waren (wie ich) und den anderen, die Anhänger Zimmermans waren. ---- Am 15. Oktober 1987 waren alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Die Versuchspersonen waren in ihren Räumen eingeschlossen, die Kameras, Lampen und Lautsprecher voll einsatzbereit und das Personal hatte sich eingelebt; die Zeit war gekommen, das Experiment offiziell zu beginnen. Zimmerman hatte alle gebeten, sich um 21 Uhr im Kontrollraum zu melden, um dem Anfang des Experiments beizuwohnen; er wollte alle anwesend wissen wenn er bewies, dass seine Theorien korrekt gewesen waren und dass er nicht bloß ein Geistesgestörter war. Er wollte, dass wir alle die Früchte seiner Arbeit sahen. Als sich alle endlich in dem großen Kontrollraum versammelt hatten, wandte sich Zimmerman uns zu und sagte schlicht: "Beobachten Sie." Dann drehte uns er seinen Rücken entgegen, beugte sich über ein Mikrophon, das seine Stimme in die drei Räume tragen würde und begann, in einer fremden Sprache zu rezitieren, von der ich sicher bin, dass niemand außer Zimmerman sie verstand. Wir alle beobachteten die drei großen Monitore an der Wand, leise darauf wartend, dass etwas passierte. Die Probanden standen alle in ihnen Räumen, sprachlos von Zimmermans Sprechgesang, die Monitore mit verwirrten Gesichtsausdrücken anstarrend. Nach etwa fünf Minuten fühlte ich etwas… schreckliches. Ich kann nicht erklären, was genau es war, aber ein abscheuliches Gefühl von Grauen kam über mich, durchzog mich mit Furcht. In dem Moment begann der Boden fast unmerklich zu zittern und die Lichter begannen zu flackern. Zimmerman sang weiter in das Mikrofon als sei alles in Ordnung, während die Probanden um Hilfe schreiend in ihren Räumen umher rannten. Dann hörte plötzlich der Boden auf zu zittern und die Monitorbilder wurden durch Rauschen ersetzt. Die Luft wurde schwer während wir die Monitore anstarrten, darauf wartend, dass die Bilder zurückkehrten und uns zeigten, was in den drei Räumen passierte oder passiert war. Für eine Weile war alles still, doch dann ertönten Schreie. Die Schreie einer Frau, unerträgliche Schmerzen und Schrecken erleidend, hallte durch die Anlage. Ähnliche Schreie von Männern begannen, mit den entsetzten Schreien der Frau zusammen zu fallen, und zusammen vermischten sie sich zu einer abartigen Symphonie von Pein und Angst, die sich gnadenlos in unsere Ohren zwängte. Diejenigen, die des Geldes wegen hier waren, warfen einander verängstigte Blicke zu, während jene, die Zimmerman treu waren, gänzlich unbeeindruckt wirkten. Wir wollten weg und nicht an diesen furchtbaren Ort zurück, aber wir alle wussten tief in uns, dass Zimmerman das nie erlauben würde. Wir waren auf Dauer hier, es gab kein Entkommen. Es war 22:13 Uhr als das Schreien endlich aufhörte; die Monitore hatten uns bis jetzt noch zu offenbaren, was in diesen drei Räumen vorgefallen war. Sobald das Schreien endete, stand Zimmerman auf und schickte uns für die Nacht weg, fügte hinzu, dass uns allen verboten war, bis zehn Uhr am nächsten Morgen den Verbund wieder zu betreten; nicht, dass jemand von uns wollte. Ernst begaben wir uns aus dem Komplex zu den Hütten und ließen uns für die Nacht nieder. Ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass nicht alle von uns die Nacht gut schliefen, und ich gehörte nicht dazu. Am nächsten Morgen versammelte sich das ganze Personal am Eingangsgebäude. Wir standen drinnen, tauschten müde oder nervöse Blicke aus während wir darauf warteten, dass Zimmerman kam und die Luke öffnete, welche die Leiter abdeckte. Ich konnte spürbare Angst in den Augen von einigen sehen, während andere nicht im Entferntesten von dem betroffen wirkten, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Zimmerman zeigte sich fünf Minuten nach zehn, sich für seine Verspätung entschuldigend als er durch die Tür des Eingangsgebäudes kam. Er öffnete die Luke und, ohne jegliches Zögern, begann die Leiter nach unten in den schwarzen Abgrund hinabzusteigen. Er wirkte fast enthusiastisch. Ich war der erste, der Zimmermans dunklem Abstieg in die Anlage folgte. Es schien, dass je weiter ich nach unten kletterte desto mehr die Dunkelheit auf mich eindrang, als ob sie mich ganz zu verschlucken versuchte. Und während ich tiefer kletterte kam ich nicht umhin zu denken, dass dieser Ort… irgendwie anders war. Zuvor waren es bloß die verstörenden Flure und Räume, jetzt war da etwas anderes… Etwas machte das Unheimliche real und leibhaftig. Mir war, als würde uns eine abscheuliche und grauenhafte Szene dort unten erwarten, aber ich kletterte weiter abwärts, trotz meiner Angst und Bedenken. Dies war nicht länger ein schauriger Bunker; da war eine Dunkelheit und Boshaftigkeit in der Luft. Ein wahres Übel lebte nun hier, und ich konnte es spüren. Wir alle konnten das. Endlich fühlte ich, wie mein Fuß den Boden berührte und ich stieß einen leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, wieder auf festem Grund zu stehen. Fast wie abgesprochen lebten die Glühbbirnen auf und tauchten den Raum in ihr warmes, willkommenes Licht. Zimmerman muss den Strom angeschaltet haben, dachte ich. Ich erlaubte mir, den Kontrollraum einige Sekunden zu untersuchen. Er war genau, wie wir ihn letzte Nacht verlassen hatten, wofür ich ein stilles und dankbares Gebet sprach. Es war fast als ob nichts ungewöhnliches jemals stattgefunden hätte. Ich schüttelte meine Gedanken ab, als ich mich an das Rauschen auf den Monitoren letzte Nacht erinnerte. Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick zu den Bildschirmen an der Wand gleiten, die finsteren und furchtbaren Szenen erwartend, die darauf sein würden. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde zunächst von den Monitoren eins und drei ergriffen, die noch immer bloßes Rauschen zeigten. Das hätte ein bisschen Erleichterung bedeutet, aber dann fiel mir Monitor zwei auf. Raum zwei war völlig still und alles wirkte unberührt. Ich kam nicht umhin als um Luft zu ringen als ich den einzigen Unterschied wahrnahm; die Frau lag in der Mitte des kleinen Betonraums, ein Ausdruck von Angst und Schrecken auf ihr mageres Gesicht gezeichnet, stumm und leblos auf dem Rücken. Zimmermans Miene wurde wütend als er das sah, er befahl, dass der zweite Monitor abgeschaltet würde, was man tat. Wir fragten nicht warum, es war nicht so als ob jemand von uns diese schreckliche Szene länger ansehen wollte. Er befahl außerdem, dass falls die Bilder von Monitoren eins und drei nicht innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden wiederhergestellt wären, das Sicherheitsteam geschickt würde um die Räume zu untersuchen. Die Sicherheitleute nickten daraufhin. Sie gaben vor keine Angst zu haben, aber ich konnte sie in ihren Augen sehen. Das unterschwellig laute Tick Tack der Uhr war das einzige Geräusch, das durch den Kontrollraum hallte während ich die Bildschirme anstarrte. Eine Stunde und fünfzig Minuten waren um, und Rauschen war noch immer, was Monitore eins und drei einnahm. Alle Mitglieder des Personals außer mir arbeiteten, was daran lag, dass das Projekt bisher gänzlich frei von Verletzungen gewesen war, so dass ich im Grunde nichts zu tun hatte außer darauf zu warten, dass sich jemand weh tat. Zimmerman, einige seiner Kollegen und ich waren die einzigen, die den Raum besetzten. Sie plauderten leise unter sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, während ich meine Zeit mit lesen und nachdenken über meine Situation verbrachte. Hergekommen zu sein war eindeutig ein Fehler gewesen, die Leiche in Raum zwei war Beweis genug dafür. Und Gott allein wusste, was uns in Räumen eins und drei erwartete. Meine Gedanken wurden bald unterbrochen als das Bild von Monitor drei wieder hergestellt wurde. Das klare Bild, das jetzt auf dem Schirm dargestellt wurde, ließ alle Augen merklich größer werden. Was da gezeigt wurde war… entsetzlich. Ein humanoides… Ding stand in der Mitte des Raumes und starrte direkt in die Kamera, regungslos. Es trug den Overall, den Proband drei erhalten hatte, aber dies war zweifellos nicht derselbe Mann, der den Raum betreten hatte. Was aber meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte waren seine Augen. Sie waren völlig schwarz und zweimal größer als normale menschliche Augen; sie schienen so… unendlich und so kalt. Sein Kopf war mit den Augen gewachsen, in solch symmetrischer, verstörender Weise. Das Wesen hatte zudem alle Haare verloren, die es einst hatte, und sogar durch den Bildschirm konnte ich sehen, wie unnatürlich glatt und rein seine Haut war. Es war anscheinend auch in Größe und Statur gewachsen, an der Tatsache zu erkennen, dass der Overall jetzt offensichtlich zu klein für seinen Träger war. Seine Glieder waren besonders lang gewachsen; die Arme hingen fast so tief wie die Knie der Kreatur. Was wir da sahen war in keiner Weise derselbe Mann, den wir hineingeschickt hatten. Angst, Angst ist alles was ich fühlte während ich weiterhin das Ding in dem Raum durch den Monitor anstarrte. Und andere um mich herum schienen meine Angst zu teilen, was mich irgendwie gut fühlen ließ. Es mag schrecklich klingen, aber es war ein bisschen befriedigend zu sehen, dass Zimmerman und seine Kollegen auch Angst fühlen konnten. Aber zur gleichen Zeit war es besorgniserregend, denn es zeigte, dass dies nicht Teil von Zimmermans "Plan" war. Etwas war schief gegangen. Wir alle starrten durch den Monitor das Ding an, trotz unserer Angst; es war fast als wären wir in Trance gewesen. Meine schon bestehende Furcht begann zu wachsen und breitete sich schnell in meinem Körper aus als ich mich in den Augen der Kreatur verlor, gefangen von ihrem grauenhaft hypnotischen Blick. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schaffte ich es, den Augenkontakt mit der Kreatur zu brechen und meine Aufmerksamkeit vom Monitor abzuwenden, und als ich es tat, fühlte ich wie die Größe meiner Angst merklich abnahm. Nach kurzer Zeit befahl Zimmerman seinem Sicherheitsteam, sich zur Tür von Proband eins auf zu machen, wie er es zuvor angekündigt hatte. Das Sicherheitsteam brach fraglos auf, nur mit Schlagstöcken und Pistolen bewaffnet. Ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit darauf, den Männern bei ihrem Fortschritt durch die Korridore in Richtung des Raumes von Proband eins zu folgen. Selbst durch die Kameras von nicht so hoher Qualität war es nicht schwer zu bemerken, dass diese Männer fürchteten, was sie erwartete. Sie ließen Ihre Köpfe hängen, während sie gingen; sie hatten nicht die gleiche Selbstsicherheit wie am Anfang des Projektes. Sie sahen aus wie verängstigte Jungs, die man in einen furchtbaren Krieg entsandte. Schließlich schafften sie es zur Tür. Wir hatten über die Korridorkameras ausgezeichnete Sicht auf sie und die Tür. Einer von ihnen sprach in eins ihrer Funkgeräte und gestikulierte in Richtung der Kamera, zur Antwort öffnete einer von Zimmermans Kollegen mit dem Summer die Tür. Die Männer hatten ihre Pistolen gezogen als der Knopf gedrückt wurde. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür. Wir alle beobachteten ungeduldig, wie die Männer sich der Tür näherten, Waffen zum Raum gerichtet. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung ein gellender Schrei. Und als etwas aus dem Raum die Männer ansprang, wechselte der Monitor zu Rauschen. Sofort hörten wir Schreie durch die Flure hallen, gefolgt von den eindeutigen Geräuschen von Schüssen. Wir konnten nichts tun als zu warten. Nach einigen Minuten endeten die Schreie und Schüsse. Wir alle warteten und beteten, in der Hoffnung, dass was auch immer sie aus dem Raum angesprungen hatte nicht das sein würde, was zum Kontrollraum zurückkäme. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten kamen drei der Männer zurück, die Leiche des vierten tragend. Er hatte tiefe Schnitte an der Brust und sein Gesicht war zerfetzt; man konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wer er war, nicht einmal, dass er menschlich war. Ich als Arzt war Blut gewohnt, so dass ich von der Menge an zerfetztem und blutigem Fleisch einigermaßen unbeeindruckt blieb, die sie mit sich trugen. Aber viele der anderen wurden bleich und erbrachen sich. Das Sicherheitsteam trug emotionslose Mienen und Grauen in den Augen. Einer der Männer sah schließlich zu uns auf; er starrte uns für eine Weile mit seinen großen Augen an. "Es ist tot", gelang es ihm schließlich mit zitternder und verängstigter Stimme zu murmeln. ---- Einige Stunden vergingen. Der Name des toten Mannes war Frank; er wurde draußen im kalten Boden Alaskas vergraben. Zwei der Männer waren unversehrt, zumindest körperlich. Der dritte lebte, wenn auch nur kaum. Sein Körper war von blutigen Schlitzen übersät und eines seiner Augen ausgestochen. Ich konnte ihn stabilisieren, gerade noch. Die anderen zwei Männer erklärten vage was passiert war. Anscheinend hatte Proband eins sie angesprungen nachdem sich die Tür geöffnet hatte; nur handelte es sich nicht wirklich mehr um Proband eins. Nach ihren Aussagen hatte es ein abscheulich deformiertes Gesicht und lange, scharfe Klauen. Sie behaupteten, es über ein Dutzend mal getroffen zu haben bevor es tot umfiel, und sie hatten ein weiteres Dutzend Kugeln hineingejagt um sicher zu sein, dass es auch wirklich tot war. Erst als es tot war, kamen sie zurück. Nachdem ich den verwundeten Mann versorgt hatte, ging ich die Monitore untersuchen. So sehr ich mich davor fürchtete, ihren Inhalt zu sehen - ich musste sehen. Proband drei war jetzt der einzig verbliebene und ich musste nachschauen und sicher stellen, dass die Kreatur sich noch immer in ihrem Raum befand. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien es aber mehr eine Gefängniszelle als ein gewöhnlicher Raum zu sein, was wohl eine gute Sache war. Die Kameras, die den Raum von Proband eins und den Gang davor beobachteten, zeigten noch immer Rauschen. Niemand wurde geschickt um sie zu reparieren oder zu ermitteln; wir konnten bloß hoffen, dass Proband eins endgültig tot war. Das Bild von Monitor drei war genau dasselbe wie als ich es verlassen hatte; Proband drei starrte uns noch immer direkt durch die Kamera an. Er war noch immer in genau derselben Position, und wäre nicht der kleine Ventilator in der Ecke des Raumes gewesen, hätte ich angenommen, dass ich ein Standbild anzuschauen. In gewisser Hinsicht fühlte ich Erleichterung, das zu sehen; Erleichterung darüber, dass er noch in seinem Raum und nicht entkommen war während niemand hinsah. Nachdem sich alles beruhigt hatte, fiel mir etwas besonders ungewöhnliches auf. Ein…eigenartiger Klang ging von irgendwoher aus. Anfangs war er kaum auffällig. Ich hörte ihn nur, weil es äußerst still in der Krankenstation war. Aber mit der Zeit gewann er an Lautstärke. Nach etwa einer Stunde war er laut genug, so dass jeder andere ihn auch hören konnte. Nach einigen weiteren Stunden hatte sich die Lautstärke so weit gesteigert, dass wir feststellen konnten, was das Geräusch war. Es war ein Lied; einer der Angestellten identifizierte es als "Living in the Sunlight" von Tiny Tim. Offenbar liebte sein Vater dieses Lied und hörte es des Öfteren. Der Song schien in einer Schleife zu laufen und wiederholte sich ständig. Obwohl wir den Klang identifizieren konnten waren wir nicht in der Lage, seinen Ursprung auszumachen. Wir wussten, dass er nicht aus den Lautsprechern kam, weil wir die abgestellt hatten; er schien aus den Wänden selbst zu kommen. Mehr Zeit verging, während wir alle immer unruhiger wurden; ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit auf der Krankenstation, mich um Frank kümmernd, oder im Kontrollraum. Angst und die Präsenz unverkennbarer Dunkelheit hingen in der Luft, und Böses war ohne Zweifel die Ursache. Proband drei hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt; er hatte seinen starren Blick die gesamte Zeit auf die Kamera fixiert gehalten. Es fühlte sich immer an als ob er mich direkt anstarrte, egal, wo ich in dem Raum war. Ich glaube, auch die anderen fühlten diese Wirkung, da sie sich auch viel im Raum umher bewegten und das aus keinem offenkundigen Grund. Nach einigen Stunden war das Lied so laut, dass man fast brüllen musste um sich zu verständigen. Wir hatten versucht die Quelle zu finden, so dass wir den Song abstellen könnten, aber ohne Erfolg; der Ursprung war schlicht unauffindbar. Dies fügte unserer bereits sehr wohl vorhandenen Angst eine Ebene äußerster Reizung hinzu. Es war um etwa 8:30, als der Boden erneut anfing zu zittern; wie auch in der vorherigen Nacht. Panik breitete sich unter meinen Kollegen und mir aus, als das Zittern an Stärke zunahm. Währenddessen hatte ich das plötzliche, instinktive Bedürfnis, zum Monitor von Proband drei hinüber zu sehen. Es war weg. Fast wie auf Stichwort fiel der Strom aus. Und glücklicherweise endete mit ihm auch das Lied. Seit das Sicherheitsteam zurück war hatte sich langsam Panik unter dem Personal aufgebaut, und Zimmerman war machtlos, sie zu stoppen. Als die Lampen ausfielen, brachen die ruhigen Aufmachungen zusammen um die jeder so bemüht gewesen war, und die Angst in all unseren Herzen übernahm die Macht. Die Notfallbeleuchtung sprang an, kurz nachdem der Strom ausgefallen war, wofür ich ein dankbares Stoßgebet sprach. Die Lichter waren dämmrig, aber sie erlaubten mir immerhin zu sehen. Völlige Panik ergriff uns als viele meiner Kollegen zu schreien anfingen und im Versuch zu entkommen zur Leiter rannten. Aber zu viele versuchten gleichzeitig, sie zu benutzen, so dass niemand besonders weit kam bevor er von jemand anderem zu Boden gerissen wurde, der daraufhin seinen Platz einnahm. Zimmerman rief um Ruhe, aber seine herrschende und einschüchternde Art hatte hier keine Wirkung, und seine Forderungen verhallten ungehört. Es war heilloses Chaos. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Leute tatsächlich anfingen, einander in ihren verzweifelten Versuchen zu verletzen, die Leiter rauf und hier raus zu kommen; ich konnte bloß an der Wand stehen und auf meine Gelegenheit warten, die Leiter hinauf zu fliehen. Alle Schreie verstummten bald, als das bekannte Summen dieses verstörenden Liedes wieder an Lautstärke zunahm, nur diesmal viel schneller. Und dieses Mal war deutlich, dass der Klang direkt von den Labyrinth-artigen Korridoren stammte. Die Leute hörten auf zu kämpfen und zu rufen, als sich unsere ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tür lenkte, die zu den Gängen führte. Das Lied wurde schnell lauter als bisher, was viele von uns dazu zwang, sich die Ohren mit den Händen zu verdecken, in dem Versuch, das Geräusch zu dämpfen. Dann, plötzlich, hörte das Lied ganz auf. Stille. Das war alles, was den Raum füllte, während wir alle die dicke Metalltür in Erwartung dessen anstarrten, was kommen sollte. Es fühlte sich an als würden Zeitalter vergehen, aber in Wirklichkeit waren es vermutlich nur Sekunden bevor die Stille durchbrochen wurde. Die Tür brach plötzlich und heftig auf und die Musik begann erneut, lauter als sie je zuvor gewesen war. Die Plötzlichkeit und die Lautstärke veranlasste viele von uns dazu, zurück und auf den Boden zu fallen, die Ohren greifend um das Geräusch abzuwehren. Ich sah für nur eine Sekunde auf, und in dem Türrahmen stand eine große, glatthäutige Figur mit langen Gliedmaßen und Augen so dunkel und boshaft, dass man sie deutlich in dem dämmrigen Licht sehen konnte. Nachdem ich meine Orientierung wiederfand, schaute ich zu der Kreatur noch einmal auf, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie das Ding Zimmerman hochhob und, in einer fließenden Bewegung, in zwei Hälften riss, den Raum und alle darin in Blut, Eingeweide und Organe badete. Mir war Blut nicht fremd, aber dieser Anblick war zu viel für mich; ich krümmte mich und übergab mich über den kalten Zementboden. Diese Leiter ist meine einzige Hoffnung zu überleben, dachte ich als ich mich in eine stehende Position zwang. Und wie mein Blick sich mit dem Rest von mir erhob, sah ich das Ding wie es reißend durch die Menge preschte während sie sich bemühten, ihm zu entkommen. Es war abgelenkt, und so furchtbar das klingt, das war meine einzige Chance, die Leiter hinauf zu kommen. Ich zwang meine Beine, sich in Richtung der Leiter zu bewegen, versuchte, die entsetzten Schreie meiner Kollegen und die unerträglich laute Musik auszublenden. Ich hörte wie sich Schüsse mit Schreien und grausamen Geräuschen von zerreißendem Fleisch in dem Durcheinander von Krach überschnitten. Ich streckte meine Hände aus und fühlte Erleichterung, als meine Finger mit den harten, metallischen Sprossen der Leiter in Berührung kamen. Ich griff sie und begann hoch zu klettern, so schnell ich in meinem desorientierten Zustand konnte, die ganze Zeit betend, dass mich das Monster nicht sehen und von der Leiter, zurück das Gemetzel zerren würde. Es kam mir vor, als ob ich jederzeit eine seiner glatten Hände um meine Knöchel fühlen würde um mich in meinen Tod zu ziehen, aber letztlich schaffte ich es nach oben. Es gab keinen Zweifel, ich musste die Luke schließen und das Ding dort unten einzusperren; selbst wenn das den sicheren Tod meiner Kollegen bedeutete. Ich konnte dem Ding nicht erlauben zu entkommen. Ich griff die schwere Metallklappe und begann mit all meiner Kraft zu drücken, um den Untergrundkomplex abzuschotten. Trotz ihrer Dichte und Robustheit war die Klappe erstaunlich leicht zu bewegen, und es brauchte nicht viel Mühe, sie über die Luke zu schieben, selbst in meinem geschwächten Zustand. In Sekunden war die Luke vollständig von der dicken Metallklappe verdeckt. Ich brach seitlich zusammen und erbrach mich erneut, als Erschöpfung über mich kam. Und wie ich dort lag, erkannte ich etwas: Abgesehen von meinen schwerfälligen Atemzügen hörte ich lediglich das leise Echo dieses Liedes von unten. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich mehr meines Verstands verlieren würde wenn ich weiter dort läge und diesem Lied zuhörte, also zwang ich mich ein weiteres Mal auf die Füße und machte mich auf den Weg zu der Holzhütte, in der ich die vorherige Nacht verbracht hatte. Dort hatte ich mein Gepäck gelassen, wie auch die Schlüssel zu meinem Truck. ---- Von den fünfzehn Mitgliedern des Personals, die an dem aufgegebenen Experiment teilgenommen hatten, war ich der einzige Überlebende. Ich bin nach all dem nie an diesen furchtbaren Ort zuruckgekehrt, und ich habe es auch nicht vor. Das Projekt war geheim und Zimmerman war der einzige, dem alle Details bekannt waren. Und meines Wissens weiß niemand außer mir von meinem Mitwirken daran. Vielmehr bin ich vermutlich der einzige, der weiß was das Vorbotenexperiment wirklich war, geschweige denn was tatsächlich passiert ist. Inzwischen dürftest du dich wohl fragen, warum ich von etwas berichte, das niemand wissen sollte. Vielleicht wird von mir erwartet, eine Rede darüber zu halten, dass wir uns nicht mit Dingen anlegen sollten, die wir nicht verstehen, oder ähnliches dergleichen. Ich hoffe nicht, denn ich habe keine Rede zu halten oder eine Moral zu vermitteln. Ich hörte heute ein Geräusch. Fast sofort erkannte ich es als ein sehr eindringliches und vertrautes Lied. Ich versuchte nicht einmal, seine Spur zu seinem Ursprung zu verfolgen; ich wusste, dass es sinnlos wäre. Und wie der Tag verging wurde das Lied lauter. Es ist nun laut genug, dass ich klar den Text ausmachen kann. Ich bin völlig unfähig, Tiny Tims Stimme zu entkommen; sie verfolgt mich, wohin ich auch gehe. Proband drei ist auf dem Weg zu mir, und ich weiß, dass meine übrige Zeit auf dieser Welt jetzt knapp ist. Ich schätze, man könnte sagen, dass ich bloß die Geschichte des Vorbotenexperiments erzählen wollte, bevor sie für immer verloren geht. Ich hoffe, dass du eine Lehre aus dem ziehst, was ich berichtet habe, aber ich glaube wir beide wissen, dass du das nicht tun wirst. Wenn wir ehrlich sind, glaubst du mir kein Wort. Und ich nehme es dir nicht übel. Ich würde mir auch nicht glauben, wenn ich du wäre. Für dich ist dies nichts weiter als etwas, aus dem du plumpen Nervenkitzel ziehen kannst. Du hast vermutlich gedankenlos gesurft als du einen Link geklickt und dich hier wiedergefunden hast, wo auch immer das sein mag, und diese Geschichte liest. Und um ehrlich zu sein, es ist mir egal, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht. Selbst wenn du es tust wird es dich wohl kaum davon abhalten, die Wahrheit über das Dunkel zu enthüllen, das nur wenige von uns je sahen. Zumindest hat es Zimmerman nicht abgehalten. Wenn du eine Lehre willst, sieh dir an was ihm passiert ist als er sich aufmachte, die Wahrheit zu suchen. Ich bete, dass niemand je diese Wahrheit entdecken wird; ich bete, dass niemand je das Böse sehen wird das ich sah. Ich hoffe, alle dürfen in Unwissen darüber leben, was hinter dem Schleier dessen liegt, was wir verstehen. Es ist hier. Ich fühle wie seine schwarzen Augen mich durchbohren, so wie ich es all diese Jahre zuvor konnte. Ich bin genauso schuldig wie Zimmerman an dieser Monstrosität, die nun frei die Welt durchstreifen darf, auch wenn ich nicht der war, der sie erschuf. Es tut mir leid. Bitte vergebt mir. Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Experimente